This invention pertains to a fluid property detector in which pulses are alternately transmitted upstream and downstream, and more particularly to apparatus in which the output frequencies of two voltage controlled oscillators are varied in a manner to keep transit times in opposite directions between a pair of transducers equal to integral multiples of the output pulses of corresponding oscillators.